


The Uzumaki Survivors

by AnimeJeff95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ninja, Uzumaki - Freeform, Uzushiogakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJeff95/pseuds/AnimeJeff95
Summary: In the midst of Uzushiogakure's destruction, a pair of Uzumaki siblings escape the carnage. An OC bio set in an AU where Uzushiogakure's destruction wasn't quite total. The second sibling belongs to a friend of mine.Be warned: The precise time frame of the attack had to be estimated based on the time frame of the Third Shinobi World War.





	The Uzumaki Survivors

Name: Uzumaki(Last) Karada(First)                                                                                                                                

Age:  17(Naruto),  20-21(Shippuden)

Sex: Male

Occupation: Shinobi

Affiliation: Uzushiogakure (formerly), Konohagakure, Uzumaki Clan

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Academy Graduation Age: 10

Chūnin Promotion Age: 12

Skills/Abilities:

Elements: Wind (Affinity), Water

Skilled at Fūinjutsu

Master of the Uzumaki Taijutsu Style

Tends to use Wind nature chakra to enhance the power of his Water Release Techniques

____________________________________

Main Techniques:

[Wind Release: Shakujō Twister](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Shakuj%C5%8D_Twister)

[Wind Release: Vacuum Blade](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Blade)

[Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Rotating_Shuriken)

[Wind Release: Rasengan](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Rasengan)

[Dust Cloud Ignition Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dust_Cloud_Ignition_Technique) (With Fumeko)

[Wind Release: Breakthrough](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Breakthrough)

[Wind Release: Great Breakthrough](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough)

[Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Air_Current_Wild_Dance)

[Wind Release: Air Bullets](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets)

[Wind Release: Gale Palm](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm)

[Water Release Bullet: Orca](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release_Bullet:_Orca)

[Water Release: Water Trumpet](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Trumpet)

[Water Release: Water Bullet Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Bullet_Technique)

[Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Dragon_Bullet_Technique)

[Water Release: Wild Water Wave](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave)

[Water Release: Giant Vortex](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Giant_Vortex)

[Shadow Clone Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique)

[Body Flicker Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique)

[Body Replacement Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique)

Databook:

Part I:

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 2

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 3

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 4.5

Hand Seals: 2.5

Total: 24.5

___________

Part II:

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 4

Hand Seals: 3

Total: 29

__________

Part III:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 3.5

Total: 31

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Only 5 years old when Uzushiogakure was destroyed, Karada and his elder sister, Fumeko, managed to escape the attack of their home with few belongings and only the clothes they were wearing. His sister managed to acquire a boat ride to the mainland of the Land of Fire a few days after the attack. Had it not been for her, he would likely have been scared, alone, and lost in the outskirts of their now wrecked village.

Having only just starting his training in the Uzumaki techniques, he wasn't very much help to his sister as she protected him until they managed to wander into Konoha, where they were accepted as citizens. Growing up, Fumeko was always protecting her brother and teaching him what she had learned along with what she was still learning from the few scrolls she managed to nab while escaping Uzushiogakure. After a year of living with his sister in Konoha, he enrolled in the academy, where he honed the skills Fumeko had taught him, as well as learn a fair amount of new ones. He graduated a year after she did, and became Chuunin 2 years after that. 

Having an affinity for Wind Release, Karada can use a multitude of Wind Jutsu, such as his signature technique, Wind Release: Air Bullets. However, Wind Release isn't the only element Karada is capable of using. He is also well versed in Water Release, and uses techniques like Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and Water Release: Water Trumpet expertly. Karada also has exceptional skill with his Shakujō, his weapon of choice,being able to use it with jutsu, such as Wind Release: Shakujō Twister, or on it's own as a plain weapon. Karada is also exceptional at infusing his secondary weapons (such as kunai and shuriken) with wind chakra in order to make them more effective in execution. 

By the time Naruto had graduated the academy as a genin, Karada had become a respectable, highly skilled Chuunin. Shortly before Pain's attack on Konohagakure, Karada had advanced to the Jonin level of Shinobi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
